Night Out With The Weasley's
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: The war is over now Harry's celebrating with the Weasley brothers and is in for a crazy night specially when one of Ginny's ex's walks in ...I don't own Harry Potter all rights to J.K.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was evening of the day the war had ended between the forces of light and dark and Voldemort was defeated never to return. The golden trio walked into 12 Grimmauld and Harry walked in and saw Ginny. She ran over to him tears flowing and she punched Harry in the arm as hard as she could.

Harry grabbed where she punched and said not looking her in the eye "I disearve that".

Ginny's anger faded and tears erupted and she looked to the boy who lived. She threw her arms around him and said "You disearve more then that you stupid prat , i know we were broken up but that moment i saw Hagrid carrying your body i , i , i thought i was never going to see you again".

Ron couldn't take the sight of seeing Ginny cry she had been through to much already. He let go of Hermione "Hey i gotta help him out see you later?". Hermione nodded and left to go out for a bit.

Ron looked to Harry and said "Ginny he may have been a stupid prat" Harry looked to Ron shocked and said "Thanks Ron".

Ron laughed "Dont thank me yet Harry im saving your arse"

"Ginny he does love you , Hermione and i have caught him awake late in the night watching the map in hopes of not seeing you disappear" Ron said smiling.

Ginny looked to her brother and up at Harry's green eyes her tears still flowing as he spoke.

"If you had disappeared Ginny i would have givin up , you were my drive each step of the way every day away from you felt like years and when Bellatrix went to chase you i wanted to tear her apart".

Harry said looking into her eyes and wiping away her tears with his thumb "I know you can handle things on your own but if you had fallen i dont think i could have won".

Ron put his hand on her shoulder and said "Hes telling you the truth Ginny i thought he would run in wand blazing when he saw Bellatrix go after you".

Ginny wouldn't speak she just grabbed Harry and squeezed him tighter.

Ron looked to Harry and said "Well mate by now everyone knows Voldemort's dead , the death eaters have gone into hiding , think it's time to start a new by begging someone to take you back".

Harry laughed "Wouldn't have it any other way Ron , so what do you say Gin think you can take back this stupid prat and give us another try" Harry said with a smile.

She hugged him and said "You may be a stupid chivalrous prat Harry Potter but after seeing you like that in the court yard i realised i wouldn't be able to go another day without seeing my stupid chivalrous prat ".

Ginny realised her hug with Harry and hugged Ron and said "Thank you Ron".

Harry looked to his friend and said "Thanks mate i owe you big time for this".

Ron looked to Ginny smiling then back to Harry and said "Well Harry i know i can be over protective but i rather see Ginny happy with you then any stranger, but dont get me wrong if you hurt her again your dead all her brothers will be after you mate".

Suddenly the fire placed lit emerald and Arthur , Molly , Charlie , Bill , Fleur and George who still looked upset came through.

Ginny ran to her parents and hugged them both and said "Harry and i are back together".

Molly shot a look of surprise and hugged Ginny and said "Thats wonderful news dear , you both disearve to be happy".

Arthur looked to his daughter and said "Excellent Ginny and Harry my boy smashing job removing Voldemort".

Fleur ran to Harry and Ginny and hugged them both and said "Congradulations".

Bill , Charlie and George looked to Harry who grew pale looking to Ginny's brothers.

Bill sighed and said "Potter im sure Ron has already givin you the talk".

Harry quickly nodded and Bill said "And if you ever hurt her again what will happen".

"Yes but that wont happen again i swear id rather break my firebolt then hurt Ginny again" Harry said showing he was serious.

Everyone looked to Harry shocked even Ginny gasped knowing he loved flying on that broom.

Bill walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and with a smile said "Welcome to the family then".

George began to laugh he looked to Harry and said "So Harry if you plan on staying with our sister wheres the ring and who plans your stag".

Ginny punched George in the arm and said "Quit teasing Harry or ill make the torture curse seem like a wet dream got it".

Everyone laughed but George who looked as if he were starring death in the face. Then suddenly the fireplace lit up in flame again and this time Percy came out of the fire place and nobody said a word.

"Um ello everyone after consulting with Kingsley about what was happening with the order and ministry i came to beg my family for their forgiviness for my most regretful actions" Percy said breaking the silence.

Arthur walked to his son and said "Percy my boy you called us liars and forgiviness takes time but im sure with hard work you can mend the bridges you tore down".

Percy looked to his father and said "I would and i'd like to start with buying my brothers a drink at a pub in daigon alley".

Bill walked over to Percy and said "Well thats a start Perc but you better have your check book ready cause your not just buying for five tonight Harry is back with Ginny".

Percy was surprised and didnt know what to say so instead he said "Well lets get going then come on potter".

Harry was about to join them when Ginny stopped him and said "Be careful tonight Harry and come back to me".

Harry nodded "Always Gin i'm always gonna come back" he said smiling and left with Ginny's brothers through the door.

Molly walked to her daughter and said "Well im sure the boys will bring Harry back Ginny".

"If they bring him back hurt they'ill have bats flying out of em for months" Ginny said holding her wand.

Molly raised an eyebrow and said "Now Ginny dear im sure aleast Bill , Charlie and Ron will keep him out of trouble".

Ginny laughed and said "What about George mum you think he would get Harry in trouble".

Molly laughed and said "Dont get me wrong i'm proud of him but your brother is a trickster and will be a trickster till the end , now im going to make some anti hangover potion wanna help".

Ginny nodded and said "Knowing my brothers ,will be needing lots".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry and the Weasley brothers walked into the bar in Daigon ally and Bill walked over to the bartender. The bartender was as big as Hagrid and just as friendly.

Bill looked to him and said "Round of shots for my brothers and i mate".

The bartender nodded and slid five shots over to bill , he looked down and then back to the bar tender and said "Excuse me sir i said my brothers and i we need one for mr potter over here".

The bartender looked to the lad standing across the room and he saw the boys head seeing the scar and rushed and made another one and slid it over to bill.

Bill laughed and Percy walked over and was about to hand the bar keeper the money when the bar keeper stopped him.

"Here take the bottle consider it a thanks for saving the wizarding world" the bar keep said.

Bill grabbed the bottle and said "Much appreciated ,come on Percy".

Everyone grabbed a chair and sat around the table and grabbed a shot glass and had a drink.

Ron poured himself another glass and said while raising his glass "Here's to Voldemorts death".

George stood and said "And to ones who fell and the ones who survived".

Charlie raised his glass and said "To our new future".

Bill joined his brothers and said "Family members old and soon to join".

Harry smiled getting up and said "To all the great wizards who helped in the war and Ginny giving this stupid prat a second chance".

Everyone laughed and then downed their shots Ron looked to Harry and said "Oh man Harry , you marry Ginny you got a family who arn't loud mouth muggles".

Harry couldn't hold back his laughter his eyes started filling up with tears. Thinking of the Dursley's who shouted at him every chance they got.

"Yeah i always wanted five brothers and a sister hahaha" Harry said finally able to breath.

George looked to Harry and said "Well maybe two sisters if were lucky and Hermione takes Ron off our hands".

The table roared with laughter except Ron who glared and said sarcasticly "Very funny George".

Bill looked to Ron and said "Blimy little brother did the Weasley charm finally kick in and worked its magic on Granger?".

Ron wouldn't answer he just blushed a deep shade of red trying not to say a word.

Bill poured everyone another shot and they all continued to drink.

Bill looked Harry curious and said "So...Harry as Ginny's brothers we did accept you over her last few but we wanna know something's and dont worry were not gonna judge or harm you depending on the answer of course, its just we only got concerns mate".

Harry nodded and felt his heart rate increase as each brother looked to him.

George laughed and said "Hey no worries mate but just so you know firewhiskey is known to loosen lips".

George laughed teasing Harry who suddenly looked paler then nearly headless nick.

Bill looked to Harry and said "Back at 12 grimmauld were you really serious you would break your broom rather then hurt Ginny?".

Harry didn't say a word for a moment and Charlie said "Come on then Harry tell the truth or a Horntail might show outside your place".

"I was serious mates if i had to choose between my broom and Ginny i'd take the broom and snap it in front of you all" Harry said proudly.

Bill smiled hearing Harry's honesty poured Harry another drink.

George looked to Harry and said "So that kiss at Bills wedding was that the first one?".

Harry blushed not looking at any of the brothers and said "No it wasn't".

The table was quiet for a moment till Ron said "Wait when was the first time you two snogged and where was i and why didn't i throttle you for it".

Harry looked to Ron and his brothers and said "It was in the room of requirement in sixth year when i found snapes text book in slugghorns class , she told me to take her hand and we went into the room she said to close my eyes so i wouldn't be tempted to find it she took the book and after a moment i smelt her perfume we kissed and she said i could stay up here to, when i opened my eyes she was gone".

They didn't say anything only thing Harry saw were a few blinks and their mouths open.

George said "Clever little girl sorry to sound proud mate but Fred and i taught her how to make fast getaways".

Bill looked to George and said "You taught her weren't for me teaching you and Fred , you two would have been caught more times then you were".

Everyone began to laugh again and Charlie took a breather and said "Oy so Harry honestly if your planning on marrying our sister you should know shes a bit of a clumsy one sometimes but her temper can be as bad as any dragon mate".

Bill who was drinking started to laugh and said "Your only saying that cause shes not here mate , we both know she would hex you in a heart beat".

Harry laughed and said "Well yeah one day after i stop kissing the ground she walks on in hopes she forgives me".

Ron looked to Harry shaking his head "Harry my soon hopefully to be brother shes already forgivin you mate stop thinking that way if she hadn't forgivin you she wouldn't have hugged you the way she did".

Bill coughed and said "Dont listen to Ron , Harry take the best advice from the oldest she was mad during your leave i say tomorrow go to a vault and buy her flowers lots of em,then treat her like the bloody queen for a day just to be safe".

Charlie laughed and said "Speak from personal experience Bill?".

Bill laughed and said "Listen dragon boy i made Fleur angry one time lets just say the couch was safest place for me that night next day bought her flowers and french choclate and after moments of begging i was allowed back in the bed".

Charlie was silent till he said "Did she atleast give you some that night you were allowed back in".

Bill gave his brother a shocked look and said "I said i was allowed back in never said i got to shag her".

Charlie didn't say anything for a moment he looked to brother in disbelief.

Bill nodded "But... after she finally forgave me we did but the next day my back was covered in so many scratches could of sworn i was attacked by a wild animal".

Ron looked to Harry and said "Just so you know she likes roses no thorns".

Harry nodded then remembered what Hermione told him and said "You might want to as well i have a funny feeling she still a tad mad about the time you took off on us in the woods".

Ron thought for a moment then had looked like a giant spider came down in front of him and said "Your right i think i should, spot a bloke a few sickles".

Harry nodded and bumbed fists with Ron and they both went to have another drink seeing Percy down the bottle.

"What ... ive had it rough myself you guys, i thought mum and dad would have disowned me after the incident at the ministry" Percy said.

Charlie shook his head and said "Percy mate mum and dad forgave you but like dad said you got lots of work to do, i think mums been making a chore list for you before we left".

Percy put his head down and rubbed the back of his head.

Bill pulled Charlie away from the table away from the others and said "Mum wasn't making any chore list ya prat what are you trying to pull".

Charlie fought his urge to snicker and said "Thought id knock a few chores of my list of things dad's been wanting my help with wanna join in".

Bill looked to his brother and said "No but Fleur might have a few things around shell cottage wanting done".

The two brothers shook hands and laughed and rejoined the table. Percy finished the bottle and walked over to the bartender and paid for another bottle then rejoined the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After awhile everyone was enjoying the night with three bottles now on the table and George looked to Harry curious and said "Hey Harry what ever happened between you and Cho". Harry didnt say word only shuttered at the thought of his first crush.

Bill and Charlie looked to George and Ron and said in unison "Whose Cho?".

George laughed and described her" She had long black hair nice build and endowed with great assets if you know what i mean".

Charlie laughed and said "Oy i wish i could of seen her".

Harry looked down and shook his head and said "Please don't bring her up George i thought we had a thing till i found out she was just snogging me to learn more about Cedric".

George looked to Harry and said "Ouch thats rough mate but hey at least ya got Ginny now".'

Ron was taking a drink then choked for moment and started laughing" i remember when you two broke up , Ginny heard about it and as she skipped around 12 Grimmauld , she mumbled Cho is tricky ho and doesnt know what shes lost".

Everyone laughed along with Ron not being able to breath.

While the guys were laughing someone along with five other people dressed in the Raven claw colors had walked in and saw Harry laughing and he glared at the boy who lived.

He walked over to the bartender and said "Firewhiskey make it a double".

Ron looked around the room and saw Michael Corner and said "Hey isn't that Michael Corner Ginny's last boyfriend?".

George looked over and said "I think your right Ron hes over there with Terry boot and four other Raven claws , she said he was a bad loser specially after his team lost to the Griffindors".

Michael heard the Weasley's talking and became annoyed he may have been in Dumbledores army but he didn't like how Ginny looked at Harry when they trained. Now that she left him for Harry ,michael hated Harry.

Sure he dated Cho chang in order to make Ginny jealous but his plan obviously failed. He took another drink and downed his glass of Firewhiskey and asked for the bottle.

His friends looked to him and the closest looked over to the Weasley's and said "Oy isn't that Harry potter your ex girlfriend Ginny got back with after she dated you".

Michael shot his friend Terry boot a glare as if he were about to kill him.

"Sorry mate forgot sensitive topic that is" Terry said throwing his hands up in defence.

George laughed "I remember when that awful woman Umbridge took over kicked Harry off the team and Ginny took over won the game and Michael went to complain saying we cheated".

Ron almost fell out of his chair laughing and said "Wait ,wait was it before or after Ginny dumped him".

Michael started getting to the point where he could no longer stand to hear their laughing at his most disgraceful moment. He drank his fourth glass and had enough.

He slammed his empty glass down and walked to where the Weasley's sat and said "For your infomation that Harpy left me after that complaint about the game which we should have won".

All the Weasley brothers stood up and Bill pointed at michael and said "Watch that tongue boy that Harpy your talking about just so happens to be our sister".

Michael was too drunk to realise what he was doing "Your Harpy of a sister is a foul mouthed man eater and from what Dean Thomas said she is too stubborn to let a gent help her".

George laughed and said "That was his mistake Ginny is very independent since the day she was born the only time she needed someone elses help was Harry's when she was trapped in the chamber of secrets".

Michael laughed "And how do you know Potter didn't make her go down there did you all forget hes can talk to snakes probably used that trick to get her down there".

Harry saw Bill and the others getting angry he was as well. Harry got inbetween them "Now listen lets just keep things civil now go back to your friends and will pretend you didn't just insult Ginny infront of six people who can and will kick your arse".

Michael turned to walk away but then swiftly turned and punched Harry square in the nose as hard as he could. Harry fell back landing on the table he raised his hand to his nose feeling something wet he moved his hand to see blood on his hand.

Ron and George grabbed Harry helping him to his feet the rest of the Weasley brothers jumped out of their seats.

Ron said "Bloody hell's your problem smacking our mate like that?".

Michael smiled and said "Listen here Potter famous or not eventually that Harpy will tire and find someone else to ruffle her feathers cause shes a Trollop that one".

Charlie looked to Bill seeing how furious he was. he only ever saw Bill this furious when some git from Slytherin bullied him on his first year.

Michaels friends rushed over to join in and aide Michael.

"MICHAEL CORNER!" Bill snarled.

"Harry did an excellent job keeping things civil but now you crossed the line come on fellas lets teach em a lesson".

Ron looked to Harry who was taking another drink and said "You alright mate?".

Harry set his glass down and balled his hand into a fist he could feel his magic surging in his fist. He looked to Michael and punched him square in the face.

Michael flew backwards on to the floor and Ron looked to Harry in shock.

"Bloody hell where did that come from" Ron said astonished.

Harry smiled and looked to Ron and said "That felt good".

Ron laughed "Keep it up mate fights about to break out".

One of the boys in Raven claw shuffled to the side and tried to attack Harry but suddenly felt a blow to his head knocking him to the floor.

Bill looked to him and said "Oy didn't anyone tell you its rude to attack someone when their backs turned".

Ron and Harry looked to Bill amazed and Bill said "Harry , mate so sorry about your nose will get that patched up and ill take responsibillity of telling Ginny".

Michaels friends were scattered all fighting a Weasley brother while Michael and His friend Terry boot were teaming up against Ron and Harry.

Terry looked to Ron and said "Hey Weasley think that pretty bird Hermione will want you after i kick your arse i could probably get a good moan out of her seems easy enough".

Ron watched Terry laugh and he tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face.

"Dont you ever talk about my Hermione like that ever again you worthless toad" Ron snarled.

Michael looked to his friend and said "Come on boot its Weasley kick his arse".

Harry had enough Weasley bashing for the night and threw his hands up and sent a right cross to michaels cheek. Michael tried to throw a haymaker but Harry blocked it and punched Michael in the jaw then while he was recovering Harry cracked Michaels head on both sides. Harry used his chance while Michael was slightly dazed and kicked him away. Michael fell a few steps back shaking trying to recover so he could retaliate.

Bill grabbed the Raven claw boy who tried to attack Ron and Harry and tried to punch him only to hit the wooden post. Bill looked to his hand seeing it bloody and splintered. He grabbed the Raven claw wheeled him around and hit him in the stomach.

George ran through holding another friend of Michaels by the belt and through him across the room.

George looked to Michael seeing the boy shaking and gave him an upper cut which split michaels lip.

George looked to Harry and said "Sorry mate you were doing a bang up job its just".

"You wanted to punch the bloke in the face for hitting our brother and bashing our sister" Ron said getting off Terry's now unconcious body.

Charlie and Percy teamed up to knock the last two Raven claws Charlie punched while Percy swung a bottle like a bat.

George laughed "Exactly and might i say Harry where did you learn to fight?".

Harry smiled "Well quidditch made me fit but when you spend half your life a punching bag you learn a few things".

Michael got up and woke Terry and they retreated to the other side of the bar. Michael and his friends reached for their wands.

Charlie looked to Bill and said "Bill remember the last brawl we were in?".

Bill smiled "Yeah we had half of Slytherin's Quidditch team out cold before wands were pulled".

Michael wiped his mouth and said "Your going to wish you didn't teach us defence against dark arts Potter".

Harry and the Weasley brothers pulled their wands and were ready. The bartender cast a defencive charm and sealed the bar.

Michael walked over and shouted while waving his wand " _Retang_ "

Before Michael could finish Harry moved fast and shouted " _Expelliarmus_ ".

Michael's wand flew out of his hand and on to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After Harry disarmed Michael the spells started to fly across the room Harry and the Weasley's were doing excellent since at one point or another they were in the dueling club.

Michael tried to find his wand while the commotion was happening. He got down on the floor in hopes of avoiding spells while he searched the floor for his wand.

George looked to one of the Raven claw boys and shouted " _Furnunculus_ ".

The spell fired and knocked the boy on his arse cover his face in boils that were about to burst.

Charlie looked to the Raven claw he was exhanging attacks with and cast " _Mimblewimble_ ". His wand lit up hitting the Raven claw and he tried to say his next spell but no one understood.

Charlied smiled and said "Cant cast your spells if your tongue tied mate".

Ron looked to Terry boot still angry about what he said about his girlfriend and pointed his wand to Terry "Eat slug's".

Ron's wand glowed and suddenly Terry began spitting up slugs.

Harry laughed and said "Brilliant Ron good to see it didn't backfire this time".

Harry and Ron laughed while Terry continued to spit out slugs.

Harry looked at the tongue tied Raven claw and said " _Petrificus Totalus_ ". Suddenly the Raven claw boy stood still his body became frozen and he fell back words on the floor unable to move.

Bill smiled and said "Harry and Charlie have the right idea mates lets finish this up, _Expulso_ ".

Bill aimed his wand knocking the rest on to the floor with a small explosion and Harry , Ron and George cast _Petrificus Totalus_ locking the Raven claw boys in place.

Ron looked around trying to see Michael and said "Oy where the Bloody hell did that coward Michael run off to".

Michael found his wand and grabbed it and Jumped up and said "Right here , _Stupify_ ".

Michaels wand glowed and Ron flew backwards landing on the floor. Harry moved his wand and Michael tried to stun Harry but Harry blocked each attempt.

Bill tried to jump in but Harry said "No he's mine this is a duel after all".

Harry and Michael continued to exchanging spells back and fourth with both sides beginning to tire. Harry even though was getting tired continued until he gained the up hand he saw Michael was losing his momentum.

Harry took his chance and shouted " _Expelliarmus_ ".

Michael's wand flew and Harry looked to him and said " _Levicorpus_ ".

Suddenly Michael was lifted into the air by his ankle and Harry dropped him before Michael could do anything Harry shouted " _Petrificus Totalus_ ".

Michael suddenly froze Bill walked over and helped Ron get back on his feet and then walked over to Harry.

Michael tried to scream but he couldn't it only sounded like a painful moan.

Bill looked to the bartender and said "Sorry about the mess sir, we will help cleaned up, boys remember what we did when mum and dad came home early on vacation clean up".

Bill , Charlie , Percy, George and Ron were casting fixing and repair charms the bar looked like the fight never happened.

Percy looked to Bill and said "What do we do about these six Bill".

George smiled and said "I know lets dump them out side but first , _Riddikulus_ "

Suddenly Michael and his friends were dressed up like old ladies Ron looked to them and laughed "Oy George doesn't Nevilles grandmother dress like that?"

The bartender laughed and said "You boys have a great night and i hear the corner is stuck with traffic very busy you know".

Bill laughed and levitated the six boys out of the bar and walking out to the street corner.

He placed them down and wiped their early memory and unfroze them.

Michael and Terry with the rest of the Raven claw boys saw Bill running but then heard people laughing. They turned seeing them pointing at them and Michael looked to Terry.

"What the Bloody hell mate why are you dressed like an old woman" Michael said confused.

Terry looked to Michael and said "Your one to talk and what do you mean I'm dressed lik-".

The Raven claw boys looked at each other and screamed while everyone was still laughing at the boys tearing off the accessories George provided.

Bill ran back to the bar hearing screams of terror and peoples laughter. He made it back to the bar exhausted from the running and laughing.

His brothers looked to Bill who was laughing heavily as he said "Those poor blokes wont remember anything but walking up in the street dressed as old woman".

Everyone in the bar laughed and Bill looked to his brothers and said "Come on lads lets get home before we have to face two greater dangers then Bellatrix lestrange".

Harry become confused until Ron said "Mum and Ginny , what do you think they'ill say when they see your broken nose?".

Harry suddenly grew pale fearing what Ginny would do.

Bill looked to Harry and said "Dont worry mate stand behind me and let me talk to her knowing Ginny she will want to care for you".

Charlie laughed "Oh yes mum taught her all about mending and care giving so when dad was away she at least had help".

Harry smiled and walked out with the Weasley boys back on their way home to 12 Grimmauld.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ginny stayed on the couch waiting for her brothers and Harry worried they got Harry drunk. Molly watched from the kitchen seeing Ginny waiting.

"Ginevra , honestly they will be back soon dont worry dear" Molly shouted.

Ginny ignored her mothers advice and stayed by the door when suddenly she saw the knob turn the door opened she frowned and saw Hermione walk in.

"Wheres Ron and Harry i wanted to see how they were doing now that the wars over" Hermione said looking to Ginny confused.

Molly looked to Hermione from the kitchen and said "They went out for a night on the town with the boys , Ginny has been watching the door like cat for a mouse to come out of its hole see if you can pry her from it".

Hermione closed the door and walked over to Ginny and sat her bag down by the couch.

Hermione looked to Ginny and said "How was Harry before he left?".

Ginny said with a smirk "He's fine better then fine".

Hermione caught a bit of joy in Ginny's words and became curious she looked to Ginny and said "Why do you say that Ginny , Oh no did your brothers do something?".

Ginny's smile turned to a frown and said "Nope and they better not have done anything to my Harry".

Hermione's eyes lit up at the last part of the sentence "Ginny did you and he?".

Ginny quickly smiled and proudly boasted "Yes he is all mine and if i see Romilda Vane try to get two steps near him again or tries and sneak him a love potion again ill hex her".

Hermione laughed and then was shocked and said "Who told you about the love potion in the chocolates sent to Harry?".

Ginny smirked "You did , just now unfortunatly my brother ate a few luckly he pulled out of it thanks to Harry".

Hermione blushed being fooled so easly especially by Ginny.

Fleur came down the stairs and saw Ginny and Hermione and said "My Bill he has come back ?".

Molly looked to Fleur and said "No dear but your more then welcome to a cup of hot chocolate while we wait".

Fleur smiled at Molly's offering and took the cup and sat in the chair across from Ginny and Hermione.

Molly shook her head smiling "Now when they get back make sure they all have a bottle of anti hangover potion".

The Girls all laughed and nodded.

After awhile nobody said a word Ginny went back to looking at the door , Hermione pulled out a book and Fleur sat quietly waiting for Bill.

The door knob began to turn and the door opened they could hear someone whisper "Think they went to sleep?". Fallowed by a sarcastic reply "Yeah with the lights on have you gone daft while working for the corrupted ministry".

Bill walked in fallowed by the rest and before they could creep a step closer they heard.

"Have a great evening boys" Ginny said eyeing her brothers.

Bill froze and turned to see Ginny , Fleur and Hermione standing with their arms crossed.

Bill looked to his sister and wife and said sheeply "Hey Gin , hey Fleur my beautiful wife why are you awake?".

"William Weasley stop what your doing and tell me where Harry is" Ginny spat.

Bill sighed and rubbed the back of his head and said "He's here dont worry but before you seem him let me explain".

Ginny grew more furious then what she was "Bring him inside then i might let you explain".

Bill sighed again and said "Harry get in here before i'm hexed".

Harry walked inside and Ginny was happy till she saw his face covered in blood.

She raced over and shoved Bill to the side and looked at Harry her eyes began to water and tears flowed.

Fleur looked to Bill and said "Bill tell me you and your brothers didn't".

"Why is it always blood" Ginny mumbled.

Harry looked to her confused and no louder then a whisper did he say "What?".

"WHY IS IT WHEN YOU GO AWAY, THEN COME BACK I SEE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD , BILL TELL ME YOU AND THE OTHERS DIDN'T CAUSE IT IF YOU DID I SWEAR" Ginny growled.

Bill stood up and said "Now hold on Ginny , Fleur no we didn't but you should be proud of him Gin , Harry can really throw down with or without a wand".

Hermione shocked by what Bill said and not seeing Ron, she quickly ducked around to see if Ron was ok.

He walked in covering his other hand from her sight and said "Hey Hermione you look smashing".

Hermione quickly grabbed his hand and pride it from his other hand seeing Rons knuckles were red and bruised.

"Ron please tell me what happened" Hermione said tearing up.

Ron wiped away her tears and said "Mum can i have a bucket of ice and Harry needs a wet cloth".

Molly looked out the kitchen and saw Rons battered hand and Harry's bloody nose she shrieked seeing them like that and quickly grabbed what Ron shouted for.

"Honestly you kids are gonna give me a heart attack" Molly said running to the kitchen.

Charlie walked in carrying Percy and said "Well that was an interesting night".

Ginny looked to Harry and said to Bill "What happend who hit my Boyfriend".

Before Bill could explain George walked in and said "Well after we talked and had a few drinks Michael Corner walked in".

Ginny looked confused and said "What was that bad loser doing there?".

Molly brought a bucket of ice and water and Ron put his fist in it he sighed from relief.

Bill looked to Ginny and said "Well he brought five mates from Raven claw heard us chatting he insulted you called you a Harpy , trollop and said you walked into the chamber of secrets cause Harry made you do it speaking parselmouth so he pretty much called you a harpy and a scarlet woman and snake".

Ginny started to grow in anger wanting to find Michael and give him a piece of her mind.

Percy raised his head slightly and said "Dont forget man eater Bill".

Ron nodded and said "Yes that to , so Harry tried to keep things civil till your ex punched him in the face breaking his nose, said you would leave him after you grew tired of him and found someone else to ruffle your feathers then a massive fight broke out and we delt with it but Harry Bloody hell can certainly fight".

Molly looked to son and said "Ronald Billius Weasley watch your mouth or the next cake you eat will be made of soap".

George laughed and said "Ginny who ever said chivalry is dead they don't know Harry Potter , He defended your honor, he did a bang up job knocking that bloke around".

Ginny shook her head and looked to Harry in disbelief.

"Which hand did you punch Michael with Harry" Ginny said softly.

Harry raised his right hand and Ginny saw the redness in his knuckles and she kissed his hand.

"Never ever think ill grow tired of you Harry i would never leave the man who risked his life for mine in the chamber of secrets and defeated Voldemort" Ginny said hoping Harry didn't believe Michael.

Harry didn't speak he smiled as she ran her hand through his hair and after a bit Harry said "You forgot fighting along side your brothers tonight and i know you wont Gin , You are always true to your word".

Fleur walked over to Bill seeing his hand and a small pieces of wood stuck out.

Bill looked to Fleur and said "Oh yeah that Raven claw gave me a rough time cleaning his clock i cracked a table".

She grabbed his hand and said "Bill , your hand hear let me see it ill fix it".

Bill looked to Fleur and said "In a minute think you could fix Harry's broken nose pour lad probably lost more then a pint by now".

Fleur walked over and aimed her wand at Harry's nose and said " _Episkey_ ".

Harry threw his free hand to his nose feeling the bones going back in place. Molly handed her daughter the wet cloth and Ginny pulled Harrys hand away and cleaned his nose of the touch was so gentle Harry didn't even flinch as she cleaned the blood.

Fleur went back to Bill and pulled out tweezers from a drawer and pulled out the wood splitter and ran to the kitchen and began wrapping his hand.

Hermione grabbed bandages from her bag and sat next to Ron.

"Pull your hand out and let me fix it while you tell me why its even banged up in the first place" Hermione said sweetly.

Ron pulled out his hand the cool air crossed his hand and he still was feeling the pain as he tried to move his fingers and said "Ahh still stings , you know that guy Boot whose friends with Michael?".

Hermione nodded and said "Yes i invited them to Dumbledores army".

Ron smiled seeing Hermione began to wrap his hand so tenderly "He wanted to beat me up and said he would get a good moan out of you said you were easy so i rushed him and started punching him until he blacked out for a moment".

Harry and Rons brothers all laughed and Harry said "Your forgetting a part Ron".

Ron looked to his brothers and Harry's faces as they were trying to hold back their laughter.

They all shouted in unison "Dont you ever talk about my Hermione like that ever again you worthless toad".

Rons face became red with embaressment but suddenly he felt lips on his turned and saw Hermione blushing.

She pulled away bitting her lower lip "So Harry wasn't the only one displaying Chivalry tonight was he? also your Hermione Ron?" she said teasingly.

Ron grabbed her with his free hand "Yes my Hermione , my girlfriend" he said possively.

His brothers , Harry , Ginny and Fleur whistled as Ron kissed Hermione.


End file.
